Kickin' It Songs!
by TheCleanWriter
Summary: This is all about cute songs that I have used for Kim and Jack. Requests taken!
1. Love Like Crazy

**Hey guys! I know I haven't finished my other story yet(Fighters together, Friends forever), but I thought up this really cute one-shot, song fic for Kickin' It.**

**The song I used is called 'Love Like Crazy' by Lee Brice.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or 'Love Like Crazy' by Lee Brice.**

_Love Like Crazy_

They called them crazy when they started out. Said seventeen's too young to know what love's about. Well, they've been together fifty-eight years now. That's crazy...

Jack brought home sixty-seven bucks a week. Bought a little two bedroom house on Seaford Street, where Kim blessed him with six more mouths to feed. Now that's crazy...

Just ask him how he did it. He'll say, "Pull up a seat. It'll only take a minute, to tell you everything."

"Be a best friend, tell the truth, and overuse 'I love you'. Go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense. Never let your prayin' knees get lazy, and love like crazy!"

They called him crazy when he quit his job. Said them home computers, boy they'll never take off. Well, he sold his one man shop to Microsoft, and they paid like crazy...

Just ask him how he made it. He'll tell you, "Faith and sweat. And the heart of a faithful woman, who never let him forget."

"Be a best friend, tell the truth, and overuse 'I love you'. Go to work, do your best, don't outsmart your common sense. Never let your prayin' knees get lazy, and love like crazy!"

"Always treat your woman like a lady. Never get too old to call her baby. Never let your prayin' knees get lazy, and love like crazy!"

They called them crazy when they started out. They've been together fifty-eight years now. Ain't that crazy?

**If you have never heard this song, I suggest you look it up. It's one of the cutest songs I have ever heard! Yes, it is a country song it you were wondering, but I personally love it! I did tweek it a bit to make it fit Jack and Kim more, but not that much.**

**Well, there's your song fic! Tell me if you liked it and want me to do stop or do more. I'm also taking song requests. Check out my other story, Fighters together, Friends forever if you haven't already! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	2. Hey Kimberly

**Song fic number 2! For this one, I used the song 'Hey Juliet' by lmnt. Love this song! It's so catchy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kickin' it or 'Hey Juliet' by lmnt.**

_Hey Kimberly_

Hey I've been watching you, every little thing you do. Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast. I've text you many times, and you often do reply.

Wish I could make it real, but your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal, 'cause I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me. So why you trying to do without me? When you got me where you want me?

(Hey Kimberly) I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe, someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Kimberly.

Girl you got me on my knees, beggin' please, baby please. Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin', "Kimberly, why do you do him this way?". Too far to turn around, so I'm gonna stand my ground. Gimme just a little bit of hope with a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance.

'Cause I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do without me? When you got me where you want me?

(Hey Kimberly) I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe, someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Kimberly.

I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me. So why you tryin' to do without me? When you got me where you want me? You don't have to say forever, for us to be together. So hear me when I say, "Hey Kimberly!"

(Hey Kimberly) I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe, someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Kimberly.

(Hey Kimberly) I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe, someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, hey Kimberly.

**There's that song fic! PM me or review for any requests! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	3. Jack Belongs With Me

**Song fic number 3! This song fic is based off Taylor Swift's song 'You Belong With Me'. It takes place in Kim's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.**

_Jack Belongs With Me_

You're on the phone with Donna and she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the dojo, its a typical Tuesday night. I'm practicing the kind of sport she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts, I wear karate gi's. I'm Pep Squad Captain, yet she still in your dreams. I'm dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me.

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the dojo bench thinking to myself, Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down. You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha see in a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. I'm Pep Squad Captain, yet your droolin' over her still. I'm dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.

Standing by, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me. You belong with me.

Oh I remember you walking to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.

Standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me. You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me? You belong with me.

**Aw, so cute! This song fic has the same ending the song does in the music video, the girl gets the guy. So, that means that at the end of the song, Jack and Kim finally pronounce their love for each other and end up together. **

**PM or review for song requests! Next song fic will be from Jack's P.O.V again! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	4. Livin' The Crazy Life

**Song fic number 4! Woohoo! This one is from the song 'Livin La Vida Loca' by Ricky Martin.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Ricky Martin's song 'Livin la Vida Loca'.**

_Livin' the Crazy Life(Livin' La Vida Loca)_

She's into karate moves, sweet kicks and karate chops. Well, I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.

She's into new adventures, with all her best friends. She's got new addictions for everyday fun.

She'll make you put your gi on and go sparring to your pain. She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain, like your going insane.

Upside, inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca.

Her lips are devil red and her eyes are the color mocha She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca. Livin' la vida loca! She's livin' la vida loca.

Woke up in Seaford, Cali, in my big mansion. She took my heart, but no amount money could buy her love for me.

She never drinks the alcohol, and makes you order cheese pizza. Once you have me her, you'll never be the same. Yeah, she'll make you go insane!

Upside, inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca.

Her lips are devil red and her eyes are the color mocha. She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca. Livin' la vida loca. She's livin' la vida loca.

She'll make you put your gi on and go sparring to your pain. She'll make you live her crazy life, but she'll take away your pain, like your going insane.

Upside, inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca.

Her lips are devil red and her eyes are the color mocha. She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca

Upside, inside out. She's livin' la vida loca. She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca.

Her lips are devil red and her eyes are the color mocha. She will wear you out, livin' la vida loca. Livin' la vida loca. She's livin' la vida loca.

**Little Espaniol(Spanish) action up in there! This song is really catchy so just thought I could add it in. It's also about what Jack thinks of Kim and how he totally is in love with her. Changed around a lot of the lyrics..**

**PM me or review your song requests! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	5. Just The Way Kim and Jack Are

**Hey everyone! So this is no ordinary update. No, this is one of my very rare SPECIAL UPDATE! This song fic will not have only one, but TWO songs! Both are the same song but different P.O.V's. **

**The song is called 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. It was requested by one of my guest comments! Thanks for the feedback guys!:) Anyway, one version of the song is in Kim's P.O.V while the other is in Jack's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Bruno Mars' song 'Just The Way You Are'.**

_Just The Way Kim Is_

Oh, Kim's eyes, Kim's eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay? I say,

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause Kim, you're amazing, just the way you are."

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me. Her laugh her laugh, she hates it, but I think it's so lovely. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday.

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say,

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause Kim, you're amazing, just the way you are."

The way you are. The way you are. Kim, you're amazing, just the way you are.

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause Kim, you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah.

**Now for the song in Kim's P.O.V!:**

_Just The Way Jack Is_

Oh, Jack's eyes, Jack's eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him trying. He's so amazing and I tell him everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I flirt him, he won't realize it. And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see. But every time he asks me how I feel about him? I say,

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause Jack, you're amazing, just the way you are."

His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me. His laugh, his laugh, he hates it, but I think it's so lovely. He's so amazing and I tell him everyday.

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same. So don't even bother asking how I feel about you, you know I'll say,

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause Jack, you're amazing, just the way you are."

The way you are. The way you are. Jack, you're amazing, just the way you are.

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause Jack, you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah.

**Well, there you have it! There was your first, and perhaps only, SPECIAL UPDATE! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Btw, who saw Spyfall? Abso-fricken-lutely amazing!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	6. My Best Friend's Brother

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Means so much!:) So, here's the next fic! It was requested by one of my guest comments, it is 'Best Friend's Brother' by Victoria Justice. In this song, a girl(Kim) is in love with her best friend's(let's just say it's Grace) brother(Jack).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Victoria Justice's song, 'Best Friend's Brother'.**

_My Best Friend's Brother_

I call you up when I know he's at home. I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone. Why can't I tell If he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking, but is it wrong If I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know.

Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. A black belt beauty and he's 5 foot 9. I don't want to, but I want to. 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind. Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. My best friend's brother Is the one for me. BFB. BFB. My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

I kinda think that I might be his type, 'cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy. Sometimes I feel like he might make a move. Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do.

I know it's strange I don't know what he's thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know.

Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. A black belt beauty and he's 5 foot 9. I don't want to, but I want to. 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind. Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. My best friend's brother Is the one for me. BFB. BFB. My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

'Cause he's such a dream, yeah. And you know what I mean. If you weren't related!

Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. A black belt beauty and he's 5 foot 9. I don't want to, but I want to. 'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind. Yeah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ee-ah-ah. My best friend's brother Is the one for me. BFB. BFB. My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

BFB. BFB. My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother. BFB. BFB. My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

**Had to change the lyrics to fit Jack so sorry if they don't rhyme! Thanks for reading! More to come. Keep requesting! **

**-TheCleanWriter**


	7. Beggin' On Your Knees

**Here's another requested song by one of my guest comments! This song is called 'Beggin On Your Knees' by Victoria Justice. This is Kim singing about that jerk, Ricky, letting him know what he's missing out on, because she's Jack's girl now!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Victoria Justice's song, 'Beggin On Your Knees'.**

You had it all, the day you told me (told me) you liked me. I had it all, but let you fool me (fool me) completely. Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention. 'Cause the way you played me, exposed your true intentions.

And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day, I'll have you regretting all your ways. You mess with me and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.

So watch your back, cause you don't know when or where I can get you. I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through. So, oh Mr. Pop Star, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out.

And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day, I'll have you regretting all your ways. You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah), so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah). Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.

I know I'm being bitter, but I'm gonna drag you under. 'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after, for what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way. It was only just a game (you had it all).

(And one day) And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me). Yeah one day, I'll have you regretting all your ways (regretting all your ways). You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah), so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah). Yeah one day, you'll be beggin' on your knees for me.

**I definitly had fun writing this song!:) I had a rough time decided whether to put 'So, oh Mr. Pop Star, do you feel like the man now?' or to put 'So, oh Mr. Doll Hair, do you feel like the man now?', but I figured saying Ricky had "doll's hair" was Jack's thing so I stuck with the Mr. Pop Star one for Kim.**

**Also, soooo sorry for the late update! I've been suuuuper busy these past weeks! **

**Review or PM me to request more songs! Thanks!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	8. She's His Troublemaker

**Time for song fic number 8! This one is in Jack's P.O.V about how Kim's, well, a troublemaker, but Jack still loves her anyways and won't let her go just because she causes a lot of trouble sometimes. So, this song is called 'Troublemaker' by Olly Murs. He's a pretty good lookin' guy...;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Olly Murs' song, 'Troublemaker'.**

You're a troublemaker. You're a troublemaker... You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl.

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down. The way you bite your lip, got my head spinnin' around. After a spar or two, I was putty in your hands. I don't know if I have the strength to stand.

Oh oh oh... Trouble, troublemaker. Yeah, that's your middle-name. Oh oh oh... I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain and I wanna know,

Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can!". I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind. I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes. There must be poison in those finger tips of yours, cause I keep comin' back again for more.

Oh oh oh... Trouble, troublemaker. Yeah, that's your middle-name. Oh oh oh... I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain and I wanna know,

Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can!". I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker!

Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can!". Troublemaker, I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker!

Maybe I'm insane, cause I keep doing the same dang thing. Thinking one day we gonna change, but you know just how to work that back and make me forget my name. What the heck you do I won't remember. I'll be gone until November and you'll show up again next summer, yeah! Typical middle name is Prada. Fit you like a glove girl. I'm sick of the drama. You're a troublemaker, but dang girl, it's like I love the trouble and I can't even explain why.

Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can!". Troublemaker, I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker!

Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad? Oh oh oh... My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can!". Troublemaker, I say I'm done, but then you pull me back. Oh oh oh... I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker!


	9. Smile

**Again, so sorry for the late update! This song was another one of my requests. Keep requesting guys! It means a lot when you give me feed back :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or Avril Lavine's song "Smile". I have changed some of the lyrics to fit more for Kim's P.O.V.**

You know that I'm a crazy chick. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. Oh, oh but you don't really care at all. You go with it, go with it, go with it. 'Cause you're freaking crazy rock'n'roll.

Yo-u said "Hey, what's your name?" It took one look and now we're not the same. Yeah you said "Hey.", and since that day, you stole my heart. And you're the one to blame.

(Yeah) And that's why I smile. It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile.

Last night I blacked out I think. What did you, what did you put in my power drink? I remember working out and then, oh, oh I woke up on the floor next to you. Your name was on me and my name was on you. I would do it all over again.

Yo-u said "Hey, what's your name?" It took one look and now we're not the same. Yeah you said "Hey.", and since that day, you stole my heart. And you're the one to blame.

(Yeah) And that's why I smile. It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile. The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile.

You know that I'm a crazy chick. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control. Yeah, you know that I'm a crazy chick. I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control.

(Yeah) And that's why I smile. It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need. The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile. (The reason) The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile. The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-ile.

**REQUESTS ARE TAKEN! So PM or review to leave me some more ideas for some more songs. Thanks so much guys for all your amazing reviews! I love y'all :) **

**Also, sorry for the SUPER slow update on my other story: Fighters Forever, Friends Together. It took a while to write up the last chapter, and then it got deleted so I have to start ALL OVER AGAIN! Ugh, stupid technology.**

**Keep reviewing!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	10. Same Mistakes

**Here comes another song for ya! You guys rock! Here's another requested song.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or One Direction's song "Same Mistakes".**

Circles, we're going in circles. Dizzy's all it makes us. We know where it takes us. We've been before. Closer, maybe looking closer. There's more to discover. Find out what went wrong without blaming each other. Think that we got more time when we're falling behind. Gotta make up our minds.

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games. And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change. And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same. But we're making all the same mistakes.

Wake up, we both need to wake up. Maybe if we face up to this. We can make it through this. Closer, maybe we'll be closer. Stronger than we were before, yeah. Make this something more, yeah. Think that we got more time when we're falling behind. Gotta make up our minds.

Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games. And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change. And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same. But we're making all the same mistakes.

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is when it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix. And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay while you're making all the same mistakes.

Don't look back, but if we don't look back, we're only learning then how to make all same mis- same mistakes again.

So we play, play, play all the same old games (same mistakes). And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change (when nothing's gonna change). And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same (well nothing's gonna be the same). But we're making all the same mistakes.

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is (crazy is) when it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix (there's nothing to fix). And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay (everything will be okay) while you're making all the same mistakes.

**Wow, this is the first song I didn't have to edit for it to fit Jack and Kim more! Huh. Well, there's this song. Remember, I still take requests!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	11. One Thing

**This song twas requested, so enjoy! And feel free to sing a long! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or One direction's song "One Thing", but I did change it some to fit better in Jack's P.O.V.**

I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave. 'Cause you make my heart race. Shot me out of the sky. You're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak.. Yeah, frozen and can't breathe. Something's gotta give now. 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, 'cause you've got that one thing.

So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing.

Now I'm climbing up the peg board, but you don't notice at all. That I'm going out of my mind all day and all night. Something's gotta give now 'cause I'm dying just to know your game and I need you here with me now. 'Cause you've got that one thing.

So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. So get out, get out, get out of my mind and come on, come into my life. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing.

Woah-oh-oh-oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing. Get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead.

So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind) and come on, come into my life.

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. Yeah, you've got that one thing.

**I bet all you 1D fans have been fangirling over these last two chapters huh. ;) Keep reading! And give me some more ideas! I love the feedback y'all give me.**

**-TheCleanWriter**


End file.
